


Drabbles

by PoutyBats



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyBats/pseuds/PoutyBats
Summary: Drabbles for people who sent a Ko-Fi!1.Taric/Ez (Pool Party)





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @papuchochoe on Twitter for the Ko-Fi. This is for you!
> 
> My Twitter(s): @sgtspacedad76 / @kiribakushima

"Oh no, I'm drowning!" A voice calls out. Everyone at the pool turns around to witness Ezreal flailing in the kiddie side of the pool where it's nearly impossible to drown. 

Sarah lowers her shades and shakes her head, "There he goes again. You better get him before he hurts himself." 

Taric smiles and nods. 

When he reaches the pool Ezreal is floating on his back, unmoving. 

"Oh dear, what do we have here?" Taric says with as much theatrics as Ezreal had earlier. "A poor soul!" 

He enters the water and moves over to where Ezreal's floating body is. The other people in the pool don't hide the fact they're staring at him like he's a full course meal and they're all starving. 

"Let me save this perfectly unmoving body," Taric announces as he reaches for Ezreal, purposely brushing his fingers across the boy's stomach and watching him clench up. He knows very well that Ezreal is ticklish. 

Taric snorts when he hears Ezreal struggle to hold his breath and laughter. 

After lifting up Ezreal and placing him on solid ground, Taric watches him or a moment before sighing. 

"Ezreal." 

No reply. 

"Ezreal?" 

"Oh no, he's not breathing. He might need CPR." A tiny squeaky voice says, and it takes all of Taric's will not to laugh out loud at the fact it is clearly Ezreal trying to speak without moving his mouth. 

"CPR, huh? I could do that." He pauses. "Or maybe I could tickle you instead." 

That makes Ezreal sit right up, clutching his sides with a big grin. "Whoa, I'm suddenly okay! What a miracle!" 

"What a coincidence." 

"You saved me!" Ezreal stands and throws himself at Taric, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. "My hero! However can I repay you?" 

"Must you do this every week?" Taric quirks a brow. 

"Yes."

"Can't you ask me out like a normal person?" 

"Nope!" 

"I see." 

"Wanna go out this Friday? Movies at 8?"

Taric smiles, "That sounds nice."


End file.
